


Three words

by GoldenGothamite



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Confession, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Oneshot, ed is being vein in this, honestly im not a fan of this but, im posting it cus i need to be more confident in my writing, shy oswald is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGothamite/pseuds/GoldenGothamite
Summary: Oswald plucks up the courage to tell ed how he feels.





	Three words

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: im still getting into writing the characters authentically but i hope you all enjoy this chaotic gay mess of a fic!

Oswald had admired Ed for a while now and his views on him had changed drastically since they first met. Mr.Edward Nygma, the man who used to be the nerdy forensic scientist for the GCPD was now his second in command and was currently perfecting his look in the full body ornate mirror that sat in the corner of his office, Oswald watched from behind his desk, infatuated with every feature of eds figure. His hair was pushed back beneath his bowler hat, glasses rested perfectly on the bridge of his nose and his stunning brown eyes that Oswald would love to get lost in. Ed was talking to Oswald whilst preening himself in the mirror, but he didn't hear a word, he was just watching how the words formed and split from his lips, the lips he just wanted to press against his own and never stop. 

“Oswald. Oswald! which tie do you think looks better?” ed asked, snapping Oswald out of his trance. He held two ties up to his chest, one black and one dark green. 

“uh, the green, i like the green one” He smiled, sitting back in his chair.

“I’m glad you said that, i think it stands out against the jacket and-” he went on rambling, as per usual, and Oswald's mind raced once again, now focused on ed’s hands which were methodically perfecting the tie. Oswald could feel that familiar tight feeling in his chest that he felt every time he thought about Eds touch, his feeling had been growing and didn't seem to stop. He wanted to tell ed.  
No, he needed to tell him.   
His heart raced as he pushed himself out of his chair, making his way around the desk, plucking up the courage to tell Edward how he really feels. he stared at his hands, fiddling with his thumbs and trying to find the words to say.   
He stood like that for a few minutes, until he saw a pair of familiar feet stand in front of him, Edward was stood a foot in front of him, hands in pockets “well, Oswald, is everything OK?” he asked, a slightly concerned look on his face.   
Oswald smiled “uh Yes, everything is fine, just thinking that's all” he was lying.  
“well, alright if everything is fine i must be off, I've got work to do” Edward smiled and turned on his heel, heading towards the door.   
Oswald's instincts kicked in and he decided to let his heart do the talking.  
“Edward ,wait!” he blurted out as he reached out to grab the sleeve of the taller mans jacket, who turned round as he was forced to stop in his tracks  
“what is it Oswald?”   
Their eyes met.  
Oswald loosened his grip, clearing his throat and looking away, nervous of how the man he desired so badly would react to his confession.   
“I… have something to tell you, something I have wanted to say for quite a while actually... I just wanted to say that, well, Edward” he looked at up at the face he knew so well.  
the words got stuck.  
“ed I….”   
His hand tightened once more 

“Edward. I love you” 

The words that he had wanted to say for so long had finally left his mouth, those three words. He ached to hear them back. Ed's expression shifted as his strong arms pushed Oswald back to his desk, his hands tightly gripping the front of the penguins suit, bringing them closer to each other. Ed placed his feet toe to toe with the smaller gent who was now wide eyed, fearing the worst of this situation. 

The grip of eds hands on the smaller mans jacket loosed as they snaked up to his neck, tilting his chin up and their lips met. Their hearts raced as they shared this moment, lips interlocking and hot breath being exchanged, a pure passion running through them that had been repressed for so long.   
Penguins hands timidly made their way to Edward's hips, slowly wrapping them around him, gently pulling him closer, closing the space between them completely.   
Their lips parted with a contented sigh from both the flustered men, Edward saying the first word.  
“I love you too Oswald, I wish you had spoken up sooner, I've been wanting to do that for quite some time” he confessed, softly stroking the now wildly blushing cheeks of Oswald. They held each other, exchanging loving kisses until Oswald broke their embrace, prising Eds hands from around his shoulders   
“As much as i love this Ed, Didn't you have somewhere important to be?”   
Edward checked his watch and let out a small gasp “oh my gosh, you are right, oh dear, i must go, but we will get back to this once i return”   
“of course, i apologise for keeping you”   
Edward smiled and kissed his new lover once more, slowly making his leave, waving as he goes. Penguin brushed his hand through his hair, sighing as he sat back down on his chair, still in disbelief at what just happened.   
He got back to his work to pass the time, anticipating the return of his love.


End file.
